An Emerald Moon
by Stella Imber
Summary: Harry must leave his old life behind and running to the states is the only option. Pursued and haunted by his past harry must figure out a way to deal with demons of the past and new ones that threaten him. What happened to harry and magical Britain, why is he in the U.S. and what are these giant wolves? Only time will tell
1. Always

As Harry sat in his seat he couldn't help but think how long this airplane ride was. Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the head rest. He felt a little claustrophobic with how little space there was in the seats. "Bloody airlines" Harry said "can't they have some type of seating space? I feel like a sardine in a can". The man next to him chuckled and replied to his comment with mirth in his voice "you get used to it eventually, this your first time flying?". Harry looked at the man who spoke to him.

He had short black hair and dark green eyes that seemed to filled with joy, yet had an underlying tiredness to them. The man seemed about 35 and had a stocky build, he couldn't tell from his seated position but he guessed he was around an average height for a man his age. All in all, your average joe, so with that in mind Harry decided to continue the conversation with the nice man and replied. "No, my 5th, I had to take 4 planes to get to this one".

The man replied with a surprised look and a long whistle "that's a lot of miles, but hey I have a question for you. Are you American because you have a pretty thick British accent?". Harry, having gotten that question a lot from all the places he's been to in America, smiled a bit and said "you guessed it I'm from Britain, been traveling to get to this place for about a month and a half". The man furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to be pondering something. After a couple minutes of awkward silence the man decided to ask his question despite thinking how rude it was. "Why would you come to Seattle I mean unless you really like rain I don't understand why you would come here" he said. The man paused in his question seemingly hesitant before continuing forward.

"I really don't mean to be rude but did someone die?" the man asked. Harry's face grew sad and slightly dark at his words. As if he was remembering something dreadful, he replied with his voice quieter and softer as he let out a very small, "yes, I guess you could say that". The man was feeling slightly ashamed at making this obviously saddened young man in front of him lose all joy. It was if, the man thought, that his happiness had been sucked out of him by a fiendish creature.

Thinking quickly the man decided to apologize and made up his mind to cheer him up no matter what. "Hey man I'm sorry for saying that it was really rude of me, it's just that it's a natural reason why someone would come here" he paused struggling with himself, and again he lost his internal battle to his curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking", he paused "who died? Are u headed to the funeral now?". Harry grew sadder yet and turned to look out the window on his right side, watching the clouds. Harry liked watching the clouds, it reminded him of better days; without death, heart ache, and betrayal. And as Harry sat there looking out the window he forgot all about the man sitting next to him and his asking for forgiveness. It was some time before the man gave up and turned back around to his seat facing forward.

Harry thought about the past, about the times with his friends and all the adventures they would have at the school, good and bad. He thought and thought and soon thoughts turned to wishes of wanting to return to that peaceful time. Which turned into anger at all that had happened, then and only then after feeling all these emotions did Harry feel a thing he hadn't felt in a long time. Regret, strong and true and dripping from his heart in large fist sized drops. Pooling below to where all his other emotions bubbled, steamed, frothed, and splashed. It was only now did Harry finally accept all that had happened and made peace with himself. On this plane mere minutes away from landing, while still in the clouds did harry leave his hate, anger, and regret in the sky. As he did this he vowed to move forward, with the promise he whispered under his breath. "Always".


	2. Update

Hey guys sry I haven't updated in a while been busy and suck but expect at least 5 chapters by the end of this month and remember to comment and leave a review all comments criticism and opinions are welcome enjoy future chapters.


End file.
